Unknown
by Allegra Monet
Summary: A boy with identity issues gets caught up in something big. Problem is, it's closer to home than he realises. ^_^ Kind of a Farfie fic, for I-luv-Kiari. **Chapter 6 up!**
1. TEASER

Unknown   


By Blue Silhouette   


- A gift fic for Insane Nagi (or I-luv-Kiari)   
  
  
  


*PROLOGUE:*/*TEASER*   
  
  
  


"Fleur! Here, girl!"   
  


The tall, young mystic wandered down the dark street. He had not long arrived in Tokyo, and was attempting to get his bearings, having never   
been there before. He knew the language, but that was as far as it went. His dog, a Siberian Husky named Fleur Delacour(Fleur for short), was   
running amok, chasing the occasional cat that happened to be nearby.   
  


For some unknown reason, he stopped in front of a flower shop, which was obviously closed, considering how late it was. He felt drawn to it, as   
if something was pulling him towards it, and all of a sudden, he collapsed, unconscious, on the pavement.   
  
  


To Be Continued………   
  
  
  
  


A/N: Yes, I know the prologue is short, but the chappies will definitely be longer!   
  
  


R+R Onegai??   
  
  
  


~Blue Silhouette~ 

(Hannah)   



	2. Part one

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Weiss, Koyasu Takehito does, and I think he'd have a fit if he read my fics.. *gets mental image of Koyasu reading 'INSANITY in the world of Weiss'* *rolls around on the floor laughing* ..... Anyhow, I own Abby Emerssen, and I-luv-Kiari owns Tyler.  
This fic is for I-luv-Kiari.  
Unknown- Part 1  
"Yohji-kun! Come here, quickly!"  
  
Yohji staggered out of the shop, bleary-eyed, and was almost blinded by the sunshine.  
  
"OW! Wha-what is it, Chibi?"  
  
"Look down, Yohji," came Omi's blunt reply.  
  
Yohji did whet he was told, and caught sight of a boy laying on the ground. He sighed, "I'll carry him inside, and you tell Aya and Ken to keep the shop shut. We'll meet upstairs and see if we can wake him."  
  
Omi nodded and raced inside, while Yohji heaved the boy over his shoulder.  
  
God, I think he's taller than me! he thought to himself, taking the boy through the side door. It was 7am, and there were quite a few people on the street. So why did no one see the boy?  
  
His thoughts were cut short when his three colleagues wandered into the room. When they were all assembled, Aya stepped forward and gently shook the boy. He was answered with an incoherent mumble, as the boy stirred and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"My head is killing me! Where..Where am I?"  
  
Omi answered the boy's question. "We found you laying on the ground outside, unconscious."  
  
"What's your name?" Ken asked, showing concern.  
  
"Tyler..I think. I can't remember..Where's Fleur?"  
  
"Fleur?"  
  
"My dog. Did you find her when you found me?"  
  
Yohji shook his head sadly. Tyler's face fell.  
  
"Cheer up! I'm sure she's fine," said Omi, trying to be optimistic. "How long have you been here for?"  
  
"Since last night. I came to Tokyo to see someone, I think. I don't know why..I think it has something to do with a relative of mine. I wish I could remember!" Tyler was getting more frustrated with his situation by the minute.  
  
"How old are you, Tyler?"  
  
"15."  
  
Yohji nearly fell over in surprise. "Shit! You're so tall! I thought you might have been at least my age, or something!"  
  
"Yeah, well. My height's deceiving," Tyler replied dryly, still upset that they hadn't found his dog.  
  
"We should introduce ourselves," Omi interrupted, kicking himself for not doing the introductions earlier, "I'm Omi, the guy in the sunglasses is Yohji, the one with the soccer ball is Ken, and that's Aya," he finished, pointing to Aya, who was running upstairs. "You can stay with me, seeing as we're the closest in age. I'm 17, Ken's 19, Aya's 20 and Yohji's 21."  
  
Tyler silently tried to take in all the information he'd been given. Then his stomach rumbled. "Can I please have something to eat? I'm starving!"  
  
Ken laughed and disappeared into the kitchen.  
Farfarello had been in the bushes across from the Koneko for the whole night. His back was a bit stiff, but he wasn't thinking about that.  
  
For some unknown reason, he felt drawn to the Koneko, and the boy he had been watching seemed familiar to him. Plus, the boy spoke English.  
  
His train of thought was interrupted by a sudden yapping noise.  
  
A Siberian Husky pup was sitting beside Farf, wagging her tail.  
  
"Ah, you're the boy's dog. Come with me."  
  
In one swift move, Farfarello picked up the dog and headed back towards the Schwarz house.  
Schuldig's 16 year old sister Abby had come to stay with Schwarz, but she knew nothing of their occupations. She only knew that they were Gifted, like her.  
  
Schuldig had only found out about her a couple of years ago, when one of Este's employees left their mental shields down on Schwarz's last visit to see the Elders. The man was a novice, Schuldig mused, learning about all the units Este had, and having to know every minor detail about their lives. When Schuldig picked up on something about himself that he didn't know, it set alarm bells off in his head and he demanded to know about his sister. The novice got scared and told him everything.  
  
Abby was a Level 6 pyrokinetic and Este were thinking of making her one of them, but Schuldig found her before they could, and with Schwarz's funds, he sent her to a private boarding school. Abby wasn't happy about it, but she seemed to understand that it was for her own good.  
  
She took a shine to Nagi, fooled around with Farf, and got on exceptionally well with Crawford. Yes, Abby Emerssen was a likeable person.  
  
As soon as Farfarello walked through the door, Abby hugged him tightly.  
  
"Farf! Du bist hier!"  
  
"Auf Englisch, Abby. Er weiss Deutsch nicht."  
  
Abby cast a questioning glance at her brother and sighed.  
  
"Ja, ja." She turned back to Farfarello and asked, "Where were you last night when I arrived?"  
  
She was answered with, "Out."  
  
Farf had carefully hidden the dog in his cell, snuck out Nagi's window and entered through the front door so as not to rouse suspicion.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Abby padded down the hall to Crawford's office, and sat on his desk.  
  
"Tag, Brad," she said, smiling at him, "Wie geht's?"  
  
"Tired," he answered, yawning a little.  
  
"Ah, a late night?" she asked cheekily, smirk reminiscent of her brother's.  
  
"You're Schuldig's sister for sure. Tell me, why do you have such a normal name and your brother doesn't?"  
  
"Opa was clairvoyant, and warned Vati that he'd be nothing but trouble. So they named him 'Guilty', and it stuck."  
  
They shared a quiet laugh, then Abby spoke again.  
  
"It's my turn to ask you something. Why are you so open with me, and not with the others? Outside of this room, you always come across as cold."  
  
"You have so much to learn about the world, Abby," was Crawford's reply, followed by a heavy sigh.  
  
"Du bist doof, Brad. Die meisten Teenagern wissen mehr als glaubst du."  
  
She absently formed a small fireball and threw it from hand to hand. Crawford zoned out for a second, but was brought back to reality by the shout of "Catch!" and a ball of fire coming towards him, stopping just short of his face. Abby's blue-green eyes danced with amusement as Crawford struggled to keep his chair upright.  
  
You're a strange one, he thought to himself as he watched Abby's retreating figure, you really are.  
  
He called after her, "While you're here, you'll be attending a public school with Nagi. He was enrolled yesterday, and so were you."  
  
"Okay!" came the reply, followed by laughter as Farf pounced on the pyrokinetic for teasing him with the flame.  
The next day at the Koneko, Omi announced to Tyler that he'd be coming to school with him.  
  
"We'll only have a few classes together, but it's all settled. Aya rang the school yesterday when you fell asleep again."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"You wouldn't, by any chance, be Irish, would you?"  
  
"Yeah, I am. Why?"  
  
"You look like someone I know, that's all."  
  
"Oh. Anyway, how long until we have to be at school?"  
  
"Er..10 minutes. Hurry, we'd better leave!"  
  
Omi and Tyler rushed through their breakfast and ran through the shop, shouting their goodbyes to Yohji, Ken and Aya.  
End Part 1  
Read and review?  
  
I know you will... ^_^  
  
~Blue Silhouette~ (Hannah) 


	3. Part two

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Weiss, Koyasu Takehito does, and I think he'd have a fit if he read my fics.. *gets mental image of Koyasu reading 'INSANITY in the world of Weiss'* *rolls around on the floor laughing* ..... Anyhow, I own Abby Emerssen, and I-luv-Kairi owns Tyler.  
This fic is for I-luv-Kairi.  
Unknown- Part 2  
"Tschüs, Schuldig! See you after school!"  
  
Abby ran past her sleeping brother's bedroom with Nagi in tow. She stopped just short of the kitchen as she smelt the aroma of coffee, causing Nagi to crash into her. The glare she sent him melted the plastic on the floor.  
  
"Gomen, Abby," the young Japanese boy said, looking down.  
  
"Ah, that's okay. I smell coffee..."  
  
"Crawford's morning ritual. Coffee and newspaper."  
  
Abby looked thoughtful.  
  
"Nagi, you go on ahead. I'll catch up."  
  
Nagi shrugged and left. Abby stood just outside the kitchen.  
  
"Herr Crawford!"  
  
Crawford nearly choked on his coffee. Abby burst into giggles.  
  
"Yes, Miss Emerssen?" he finally answered.  
  
"I'm just about to leave, I thought I'd come and say goodbye."  
  
"Would you like a lift?"  
  
"Nein, but I'll have some of your coffee."  
  
Abby snatched up Crawford's coffee mug and skulled the entire contents.  
  
"Danke schön!"  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and raced after Nagi. Schuldig and Farfarello eventually joined him at the table, and Schuldig smirked at the look on Crawford's face. Farf just stared. His thoughts were still on the boy.  
  
"Schuldig, your sister drank my coffee."  
  
"Ach, I forgot to tell you she likes coffee."  
  
"But she drank MY coffee."  
  
"What, can't go one morning without caffeine?"  
  
"Watch it, Mastermind. I might just get rid of your coffee stash."  
  
Schuldig's eyes narrowed.  
  
//You wouldn't dare...\\  
  
//Oh, wouldn't I?\\  
  
Schuldig walked past Crawford and flicked him on the forehead, muttering curses in German as he headed back to his room. Farfarello still stared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tyler's first class of the day was without Omi. He had been through introductions already and his strangely-coloured hair had been stared at enough. It was silver with black streaks, and it was natural, too. Of course no one believed him.  
  
He worked quietly with the other students when the principal interrupted the class.  
  
"Class, it seems that this is the morning for new students. This is Abby Emerssen, and she's from Germany. I'm sure you'll all make her feel welcome. Abby, please sit next to Tyler."  
  
Tyler looked up as a girl with almost crimson-coloured hair and hypnotic blue-green eyes moved towards him, smiling.  
  
"Hallo, Tyler!"  
  
Tyler nodded politely as Abby sat down. Abby looked at Tyler in close scrutiny.  
  
"You know, you look a lot like my friend Farfarello."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Ja. You have the same accent, and you're about an inch shorter. Tell me, do all Irishmen have silver hair?"  
  
This stopped Tyler from working completely as he considered what Abby was saying.  
  
"Tyler, are you okay?"  
  
"Ye-yeah. Your friend sounds familiar to me. Unless it's what Omi said, and it's just the amnesia playing tricks on me, but-"  
  
"Omi?"  
  
"One of the guys I'm staying with. He goes to this school."  
  
"I'd like to meet him. Will you introduce me to him?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
The rest of the class seemed to pass quickly, and soon Abby and Tyler were outside, sitting with Omi.  
  
"Omi, do you have any siblings?"  
  
"Uh... no. But the guys I live with are like brothers to me."  
  
"You live with guys?" The question seemed innocent enough, but the smirk on Abby's face told Omi what she was really thinking.  
  
"Iie, Abby! Not like that!"  
  
"I was just kidding! My brother Schuldig lives with 3 other guys."  
  
Omi didn't have a chance to consider the aforementioned name because who should walk up but...  
  
"Hey Nagi! These are my new friends, Omi and Tyler."  
  
Nagi looked Omi squarely in the eye and whispered one word, "Bombay..."  
  
"Nagi, I'm going over to Omi's house after school, kommst du mit?"  
  
Nagi shook his head, "I have study."  
  
"Suit yourself. I'll call Schuldig or Brad to pick me up around 9."  
  
"Not a good idea, Abby. They're usually busy around that time."  
  
"Fine. Omi, will one of your 'brothers' be able to take me home?"  
  
Omi laughed at the private joke.  
  
"Hai, you'll have at least one contender."  
  
"Danke."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Abby walked towards the Koneko with Tyler and Omi. Her time was spent talking to the boys about life in Germany. A car slowed beside Omi, who was closest to the road, stopping as Omi turned to face the driver.  
  
"Omittchi, Tyler, want a lift?"  
  
"Hai, Yohji-kun. Can Abby get a ride too?"  
  
Yohji glanced at Abby briefly and lowered his sunglasses. "Absolutely. Abby- san, you can ride in front with me."  
  
"Danke schön!"  
  
"Ooh, exotic!"  
  
"She's German," Omi announced proudly.  
  
"So Abby, how old are you?"  
  
"Nearly 17."  
  
"Ah, it's a shame you're not older."  
  
"Yohji! Don't!"  
  
Yohji faced Omi. "Why not? Are you afraid I'll do something to your friend?"  
  
Abby interrupted them. "Omi, I appreciate your concern, but I can look after myself."  
  
"And independent, too!"  
  
Abby ignored Yohji and continued. "My mother was a prostitute, so I'm used to stuff like this. I almost became one myself, but my brother saved me from it. I'm assuming my mother's dead now. Vati died a little while after I was born."  
  
Yohji raised his eyebrows. "Damn."  
  
"You don't know the half of it, but I won't go into details," Abby threw him a sly look, "besides, it might scare the kids."  
  
Cries of protest came from the back, mostly from Omi. "Hey! I'm not a kid!"  
  
"Nein, you're just a...er....chibi?" She glanced at Yohji to see if she was correct.  
  
"You learn fast, don't you?"  
  
"I'm the only one out of my brother and I who actually has some form of education, however short my time at school has been."  
  
"What's your brother's name?"  
  
"Schuldig Emerssen."  
  
Yohji slammed on the brakes when Abby mentioned Schuldig. Surprisingly, the Seven had stopped right outside the Koneko. Tyler and Omi raced inside, while Abby and Yohji stayed in the car.  
  
"You have an unusual way of parking the car, Yohji."  
  
Yohji pretended to straighten the rear-view mirror.  
  
"Do you know my brother?"  
  
"Not personally. I've met him a few times, though."  
  
"Well, could you drive me home later? Then you could meet him properly." Abby looked up at Yohji wistfully.  
  
"Aa....okay. Anything for a pretty girl."  
  
"I'm flattered. Do you say that to every girl you come across?"  
  
Yohji looked at her in mock horror, "Iie! Only to the ones that take my fancy. Like I said before, it's a pity you're not over 18."  
  
"I know. Schuldig said he'd take me clubbing on my 18th birthday. It's too long to wait, though!"  
  
They sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"We'd better go inside just in case Omi thinks I've gone against my word and done something with you," said Yohji, rolling his eyes. "He makes it sound like I do it all the time!"  
  
"That's believable.." Abby got out of the car before Yohji could take offence at what she'd said.  
Inside, everyone else was sitting in the living room, talking about their day. Then the front door opened.  
  
Ken looked over his shoulder at the door and said, "Yohji brought back one of his conquests."  
  
"Nothing new," replied Aya, not bothering to look up from his novel.  
  
Omi looked horrified, "Ken-kun! That's my friend Abby!"  
  
Ken whistled, "So Yohji, you've decided to go for the young ones."  
  
"Think what you like, Ken. Abby and I are just friends," replied Yohji, arm around Abby's shoulders. She shrugged him off.  
  
"I can see right through you, Kudou. Just come out and say it!"  
  
Abby was sick of listening to the pointless conversation, and threw a fireball past Ken's head. Everyone stared at her in shock, except for Tyler. He was in a trance-like state, remembering part of his past.  
  
*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*  
  
"You're so stupid, Tyler! You'll never be any good!"  
  
An eight-year-old boy sat in a classroom, head down. A man, presumably a teacher of some sort, was yelling at him in Gaelic. The young boy, Tyler, could feel himself getting angry.  
  
"Are you listening to me, boy? You....will....never...amount...to...anything!!"  
  
Suddenly, a blinding light filled the room. When it faded, tables and chairs were in pieces, and the teacher was lying on the floor in a mangled mess.  
  
*~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~*  
  
"What in the hell was that?!" Yohji asked Abby, eyes wide.  
  
"Your friend assumes too much," she said simply.  
  
"No, I mean the fire-ball thing!"  
  
"Ah. I'm a pyrokinetic."  
  
Omi fainted.  
  
Tyler said, "Abby, can you come with me for a second?"  
  
Abby nodded and followed him out of the room.  
  
When they were outside, Tyler spoke again. "Abby, I think I'm gifted like you, and I don't know why, but I think that you can help me remember my past."  
  
Abby blinked once, twice and then.. "Okay. I don't know the first thing about finding pasts. But I think I know someone who can. We'll have to organise a meeting soon. For now, let me enjoy my visit, eh? I don't go out much, you know."  
  
"Ah, okay."  
  
The two went back into the room again. And Ken was hiding behind Aya.  
  
"Omi, why is your friend hiding? Come on out. I don't bite....much."  
  
"Yeah, Ken," said Yohji, "why are you scared of someone three years younger than you?"  
  
Ken waved Yohji over to his hiding spot and whispered, "Yohji, has it slipped your mind that she bears a striking resemblance to a certain Schwarz member?"  
  
"Yes, because she _is_ related to that certain Schwarz member. But from what I gather she knows nothing about their occupations. And she's definitely striking... "  
  
"Hello, earth to Yohji, she's 16 and probably already has a boyfriend!"  
  
"I can change all that."  
  
"And have her brother after your throat, too. She's off-limits, except maybe to Omi and I. Mostly Omi. I have a stuffed up career to brood over."  
The rest of the afternoon passed smoothly, and Aya found an intellectual equal in Abby. The talk of 500-page novels scared Yohji to the point where he had to block his ears to stop it from entering his fairly uneducated brain.  
  
"I'm educated in the finer things," he grumbled.  
  
Soon Abby asked Yohji to take her home.  
  
"Auf Wiedersehen, Katzchen. It was nice meeting you all. Omi, Tyler, see ya later!"  
  
"Bye, Abby!"  
Yohji started the car and pulled out of the driveway. Within a couple of minutes, he was parked outside the Schwarz house.  
  
"I'll walk you to the door."  
  
"Danke."  
  
The front door opened, and there stood Schuldig.  
  
"Hey, Schu!" Abby said to her brother, "I've been at a friend's house. This is Yohji."  
  
Once Schuldig and Yohji got over the initial shock of meeting face to face on a social level, they shook hands.  
  
"I'm Schuldig Emerssen, the older brother of this little disaster."  
  
"Disaster?! You're askin' for it, aren't you? I can singe certain things of yours in an instant-"  
  
"I'm Yohji Kudou. And I don't think your sister is a disaster. Do I, Abby?"  
  
"Nein, Yohji. In fact," Abby replied, "you were trying to hit on me the entire afternoon." She kissed Yohji on the cheek. "Gute nacht, Kudou. I'll see you next time I come over."  
  
Abby closed the front door hurriedly.  
  
Schuldig chuckled. "Did you have fun?"  
  
"Ja. I burnt a hole in the wall when I let my quick temper get the better of me, though. I scared Ken, who's 19, and he wouldn't come near me unless I promised that I wouldn't throw any more fireballs. Yohji tried to hit on me, but it didn't work. I have my eye on a certain someone..."  
  
"That certain someone wouldn't happen to be one Brad Crawford, would it?"  
  
Abby glared at her brother. "Evil telepath!"  
  
"What are ya gonna do? Tell Braddiekins?"  
  
A grin spread across Abby's face as a flame ignited above her fingertips. "How would you like your hair to be a different kind of fiery red colour?"  
  
"I think I'll just leave now....." Schuldig backed away slowly. The only thing worse than an angry telepath is an angry pyrokinetic.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
YAY~!!!!!!! I FINISHED THE 2ND CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
Be happy, Tyler. I did it for you. *huggles Tyler*  
  
Did ya like it??  
  
Anyhow, please Read and Review. If you don't know how to write, send chocolate chip cookies instead. ^____________^  
  
Much appreciated.  
  
~Blue Silhouette~ (Hannah) 


	4. Part three

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Weiss, Koyasu Takehito does, and I think he'd have a fit if he read my fics.. *gets mental image of Koyasu reading 'INSANITY in the world of Weiss'* *rolls around on the floor laughing* ..... Anyhow, I own Abby Emerssen, and I-luv-Kairi owns Tyler.  
This fic is for I-luv-Kairi.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Unknown- Part 3  
"Schu, can you do me a huge favour?"  
  
"Depends on what it is."  
  
Abby sat on her brother's lap. "My friend Tyler thinks he might be gifted like us, but he's not sure how. Also, he got slight amnesia when he arrived in Tokyo, and now he can't remember why he came here. He's living with Yohji and the other people I was telling you about last night. I thought that maybe since you're a telepath, you could find out for him what's going on and why's he's here."  
  
"Well...You'll have to invite him over today, because I'm not sure when I'm free again."  
  
"Danke!" Abby kissed Schuldig on the cheek.  
  
Schuldig hugged his sister before she ran off to Crawford's office.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Crawford had fallen asleep at his desk, his glasses falling off his face. Abby had never seen him with his glasses off before, and thought he looked kinda cute.  
  
"Brad..." she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Mmm.....Hey Abby," he replied, eyes opening slowly.  
  
"Can I use your phone, bitte? Schuldig said he'd help one of my friends with a problem."  
  
"Go ahead. But I'll be working here while you're using it."  
  
"Ah. I'll sit on this part of the desk then, shall I?"  
  
5 minutes later, the arrangements had been made, and Tyler was on his way over. Abby let out a self-satisfied sigh and flicked Crawford's perfectly gelled bangs.  
  
"You act just like your brother," he commented.  
  
"Funny thing, that," she replied, smirking, then gently removing his glasses, she said, "You should get contacts. Why deny everyone the pleasure of admiring your beautiful eyes? Frankly, I'm jealous."  
  
A slight blush reddened Crawford's face as he smiled warmly at her. "Thankyou for the compliment, but personally, I've always wanted blue eyes."  
  
Crawford reached up and rubbed Abby cheek with his thumb. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, inhaling the strong scent of aftershave. He gently lifted her off the desk and sat her on his lap, and she snuggled up against him. Crawford kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"My brother's gonna kill me," Abby said, smirking.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't care."  
  
"I don't. My main worry is what he's going to do to you when he finds out."  
  
"Nothing, if he knows what's good for him." Crawford leaned in again for another kiss.  
  
"Abby-chan! Tyler's here...oh. I'll keep him entertained while you finish up here."  
  
Neither Abby nor Crawford had ever seen Nagi move so quickly.  
  
Crawford chuckled and said, "Abby, you should go and see your guest now."  
  
"Ja, I think I might."  
  
As she left the room, she threw a grin over her shoulder at him.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that," he scolded himself, "where are my morals?"  
  
// The Great Brad Crawford, questioning his morals? What could that be about? \\  
  
"Never you mind, Schuldig. Now could you please leave? I have work to do."  
  
Schuldig stepped towards the desk. "Come on, I wanna know why you're questioning your morals!" He pouted for effect.  
  
"Schuldig..." Crawford glared at him.  
  
"You're heartless, aren't you? Fine, I'm leaving. I have a brain to pick, anyway. Tschüs!"  
Tyler and Nagi seemed to be getting along alright when Abby came into the living room.  
  
"Hey Tyler," Abby said enthusiastically, "my brother should be here in a few minutes. He's just completing his daily ritual of annoying Herr Crawford."  
  
As soon as that was said, Schuldig sauntered into the room and sat opposite Tyler. "Okay, Tyler. Just so you know, I'm a telepath, so this will involve me getting into your mind to find out what's going on. I need you to relax. This may bring back painful memories, but that's all part of it. Abby, Nagi, could you please leave the room? I'll let you know when I'm done."  
  
"Ja. Come on, Nagi."  
  
Nagi headed straight for his computer, and Abby paid Farfarello a visit.  
  
"Farfie!"  
  
"Abby. Have you been giving Crawford trouble?"  
  
"Nein. But Schu was giving him trouble. I assume it's a boredom thing. What are you doing?  
  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Ja, you know me."  
  
"Look at this." Farf showed Abby the puppy he'd been hiding for the last couple of days.  
  
"Oh, how cute! Can I please show my friend Tyler when my brother's finished with him?"  
  
"I'll show him before he leaves. He feels familiar to me, I'm not sure why..."  
  
"Maybe we'll find out today. Who knows, you could be related for all we know! Anyhow, I'm off to see Nagi."  
  
Abby ruffled Farf's hair playfully and headed for the tech room.  
"Hey Nagster!"  
  
Nagi turned around. "Can I ask you something, Abby?"  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Why did Crawford kiss you?"  
  
Abby shrugged. "Ich weiß nicht. Warum?[1]"  
  
"Did you enjoy it?"  
  
"Ja, but why are you asking? Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"  
  
"Iie! I'm just worried, I mean, consider the age difference! You're 16, nearly 17, and he's 27. Doesn't that matter to you?"  
  
"Not overly. It's not like we're sleeping together."  
  
Abby, Nagi said silently, get out of it while you still can...  
  
"Anyhow, I'm going to see if Schu's finished with Tyler." She kissed Nagi on the head, "Thankyou for your concern, though."  
Abby wandered down the hall, and ran straight into Crawford, who put his arms tightly around her waist.  
  
"We have to stop meeting like this," he whispered, his breath tickling her ear.  
  
"Well, with us living in the same house, it's inevitable," she whispered back, facing him.  
  
They shared a kiss, and were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.  
  
Abby's eyes became wide. "Sch..Schuldig! I was jut coming to see if you were finished..."  
  
"And got side-tracked? Understandable." Schuldig smirked. "Questioning your morals, eh, Brad? Now I know why. Look after my sister, or you're dead." He faced Abby. "You make sure you keep him in line, ja? Anyway, your friend would like to speak to you."  
  
"Ja." Abby kissed Crawford quickly and bolted for the living room, leaving Crawford to stare at Schuldig.  
  
"You knew already, didn't you, Schuldig?"  
  
"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. But I wanted to hear it from you. Macht nichts[2]. If I wasn't her brother, I'd go out with her. But since I am, it's my job to protect her." Schuldig grabbed his car keys off the hook. "I'm going for a drive. Later."  
  
In an instant, Schu was gone. Crawford sighed and went back to his office.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tyler sat in shock.  
  
"Ty? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm a mystic...Boy, when you get amnesia, you forget some really important things."  
  
"Do you know why you're here?"  
  
Tyler looked at Abby with a dead-serious look on his face. "Farfarello is my brother."  
  
"I knew it! I knew there was something familiar about you when I met you! Come with me, I have something to show you."  
  
Tyler stood up and followed Abby down the hall. Suddenly, Abby stopped outside what appeared to be a cell.  
  
"Shh," she said, and slowly unlocked the door.  
  
"Uh-uh, no way, not going in there!" Tyler began to back away.  
  
"Come on! Are you scared or something? As long as I'm here, nothing will happen to you."  
  
"Wh...What's in here that's so important?"  
  
"You'll see. Just....make no sudden movements, that's all I ask."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Abby didn't answer as she stepped into the darkness.  
  
"Farf, it's me, Abby."  
  
A single Amber eye was eerily visible in the darkness.  
  
Abby stroked Farf's hair. "I'd like you to meet somebody. Somebody you should recognise."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
German Translations. [1]-I don't know. Why? [2]-Doesn't matter.  
CHAPPY 3 DONE!!!!!!!!! Semi-partial cliffhanger-thing!!  
  
Anyhow, please Read and Review. If you don't know how to write, send chocolate chip cookies instead. ^____________^  
  
Much appreciated.  
  
~Blue Silhouette~ (Hannah) 


	5. Part four

DISCLAIMER: Ooh, looky! Random disclaimer change!  
  
Don't own the boys *pouts*, but I seriously am working on how to approach the relevant people to own them! Or at least Schwarz. Well, that may not happen... I own Abby and I-luv-Kairi owns Tyler and Fleur. Fear us! We are unstoppable! We are the best! We are absolutely flipping loony!!! *is belted in the head by Persia, using Takatori's patented GolfClub Attack©* *is dazed* Nyeh.....  
Unknown-Part Four  
"Who?"  
  
The sudden voice surprised Tyler.  
  
Abby switched the lamp on. "Farfarello, meet your younger brother Tyler."  
  
"Brother....?"  
  
Just as Farf stood up, a dog-shaped blur raced out from behind him and attempted to jump into Tyler's arms, knocking him over and licking his face.  
  
"Fleur! Where'd you find her, Jei?"  
  
"I...er...She found me. I figured she was lost, so I brought her back here."  
  
"Thankyou!" Tyler hugged Farf briefly and stepped back.  
  
Surprise was evident on the Beserker's face, unused to close human contact, except for the occasional rumble with Abby, or whenever she hugged him.  
  
"I'm going to take her home for a while, Jei, and I'll bring her back next time I come over. I'd better leave now. I promised the guys I'm staying with that I'd help out in their shop. See ya later!"  
  
Tyler walked out of the cell and out the front door.  
  
"Jei...Your real name is Jei?"  
  
Farfarello nodded. "It only came back to be when Tyler called me that. I knew there was something familiar about him, and now I know what. Me, a brother. It's not the first thing you think of when you look at me, is it?"  
  
Abby contemplated this. "No, it's not. Now you have someone to watch out for."  
  
"Abby, most of the time I won't be able to, considering my current position. Could you do it for me? I trust you, and I know you're capable."  
  
"Alright, then." Abby yawned, "I'll talk to you at dinner. I'm gonna crash in Crawford's room for a while."  
  
She headed straight for Crawford's room. Collapsing on the bed, she fell asleep, unaware of Crawford's watchful eyes on her.  
  
"One day I'll be able to tell you everything, Abby. But not now. Not while you can get hurt."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Schuldig parked his red convertible outside the Koneko and walked in. The usual 'customers' were there, as well as people who actually wanted to buy flowers. Schuldig very calmly stepped up to the counter.  
  
//Tag, Bombay.\\  
  
Omi froze and grabbed Yohji's arm. "Yohji-kun, look, it's Schwarz!" he said, in a half-terrified whisper.  
  
"It doesn't matter, he's still a customer," Yohji replied.  
  
"Yeah, one with a death wish," Aya said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll serve him!"  
  
3 heads tured in Tyler's direction as Tyler put an apron on and walked over to the counter.  
  
"Schuldig, what would you like?"  
  
"A bunch of long stemmed roses, bitte[1]," he replied, smirking at Aya, Yohji and Omi.  
  
"There you go," Tyler handed the roses to Schuldig. "Have a nice day!"  
  
"I think I'll come back here more often," Schuldig said, loud enough for the three assassins to hear, as he walked out to his car.  
  
On the way out, he brushed past his boss' daughter, Ouka Takatori. She flounced into the shop, and Omi got scared again.  
  
"Yohji! Hide me!" he said in a frantic squeak, about two seconds from diving behind the counter.  
  
But Ouka ignore Omi completely and headed straight for Tyler.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ouka," she said politely.  
  
"I'm Tyler," he replied, beaming.  
  
"Have you been working here long?"  
  
"No, I just started today."  
  
Ouka picked a sunflower and paid for it. "This is a present for you, Tyler."  
  
"Oh," Tyler blushed, "Thank you."  
  
As Ouka walked out of the shop, Yohji elbowed Tyler. "Steppin' in on Omi's territory, are ya?"  
  
"Wha...What are you talking about?! No! She's just a nice girl!"  
  
"Take it from me," Omi stated, "she'll eat you alive. I say this from experience."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, then."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Abby, up!"  
  
Abby groaned and sat up, muttering in German, "Emerssens were never good at waking up...." She then saw who was calling her, and snapped to attention.  
  
"These are for you."  
  
Abby eyes her brother and the roses skeptically. "Oh, from who?"  
  
Schuldig handed them to her. "From me."  
  
"Danke schön, Schu! They're so pretty!"  
  
Abby hugged her brother tightly. Schuldig rested his chin on his sister's head.  
  
"I pity anyone who doesn't have the opportunity for moments like this," Abby said, sighing.  
  
"Ich auch, meine Schwester, ich auch[2]."  
  
"Dinner's ready!" Nagi announced.  
  
"What are we having?" asked Schuldig.  
  
"Well, nobody felt like cooking, so I ordered a pizza instead."  
  
"Good boy," Schuldig said, grinning, then he turned to Abby. "Race you to the living room!"  
  
He raced past Nagi and down the hall.  
  
"If you use your gifts, I'll set you alight!" Abby yelled, chasing after him.  
  
It was an empty threat, as it always was, and Schuldig liked seeing how far he could go, before she'd do anything like that.  
  
He turned around to see how far behind Abby was, and ran straight into Farfarello, sending them both sprawling, and cusing Abby to trip over them.  
  
"Dammit, Schuldig! Du Narr[3]!" she exclaimed, laughing.  
  
Crawford came around the corner and stepping over Schuldig, he helped the young pyrokinetic up. Schuldig stood up and dusted himself off like nothing had happened, but Farfarello refused to get up.  
  
"Farfie, follow the flame," Abby said in a coaxing voice.  
  
Farf gave her a look that said, "Are you for real?", but did it anyway because he was easily amused.  
  
Abby and Nagi occupied the couch, stretched out, so Schuldig and Farf had to sit on the floor. Crawford sat on his chair, as usual, legs crossed, munching on a slice of pizza.  
  
"So Nagi, why do you dislike Omi so much?" Abby asked him.  
  
Nagi gave Crawford a pleading look and Crawford shook his head.  
  
"Uh, don't worry, Abby, it's too complicated."  
  
"What, you know him outside of school?"  
  
"Kind of. Just don't worry about it, okay?"  
  
"Well, okay. I just don't like seeing you guys not talking."  
  
"Aa."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
CHAPPY 4 DONE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Standard procedure:  
  
Read Review Send cookies.  
  
Thank you for reading my fics! You make me very very happy!  
  
~Blue Silhouette~  
  
German translations [1]-please [2]-Me too, sis, me too 


	6. Part five

DISCLAIMER: Don't own the boys *pouts*, but I seriously am working on how to approach the relevant people to own them! Or at least Schwarz. Well, that may not happen...  
  
I own Abby and I-luv-Kairi owns Tyler and Fleur. Fear us! We are unstoppable! We are the best! We are absolutely flipping loony!!! *is belted in the head by Persia, using Takatori's patented GolfClub Attack©* *is dazed* Nyeh.....  
Unknown-Part Five  
Tyler lay on his bed in Omi's room, staring at the ceiling. He now knew why he was here: to see his only living relative. Now that was out of the way, he could get on with his life. But there was some underlying thing nagging at him, telling him that meeting his brother wasn't the only reason he was in Tokyo. It was something Schuldig hadn't picked up on. It was just a matter of figuring it out. Maybe his powers as a mystic could help.  
  
But knowing that he could wipe out the whole of Tokyo with one mental blast wasn't a comforting thought.  
  
"I have to be careful of what I do. I can't let Omi and the others know I'm a mystic."  
  
Fleur licked Tyler's face comfortingly, and Tyler momentarily forgot his troubles.  
  
"I missed you too, girl."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Meanwhile, Weiss were talking.  
  
"Yohji-kun, what do we do? What if we have a mission, and Tyler finds out who we really are?"  
  
Yohji faced his younger companion. "I've explained the situation to Manx, and she requested that we take him on our next mission. Weiss, we have been invited to a presidential ball. There we will find our target, Defence Minister Ketsuya Hiroge."  
  
Ken was puzzled. "Why the hell does Manx want us to bring him along? Wouldn't that jeopardise-"  
  
"If Manx says we take him with us, we will not go against it. Is that clear?"  
  
All eyes were on Aya, and when reluctant murmurs of, "If that's what she wants," reached his ears, he nodded.  
  
"It's settled then. We take the boy."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Este want us to take Abby along on the next mission?" Schuldig blinked, unsure of what he had just been told.  
  
Crawford rubbed his eyes. "I tried to talk them out of it, believe me, I tried."  
  
"I don't doubt you, Brad, but I don't want her to find out what we do, for her sake!"  
  
"Schuldig, it's not up to us to decide these things. I'm as much against it as you are. But we have duties to perform for the elders, and if playing bodyguard to the defence minister is one of those duties, then we'll do it. And we'll take Abby with us, too. Keep in mind that fighting may not be involved. Telling the elders we don't want Abby to become one of us in pointless-"  
  
"And trying to keep her from their grasp is like asking to be terminated, I know."  
  
Schuldig purposely stood behind Crawford, his chin on the top of Crawford's head, his hair in Crawford's face.  
  
"Do you mind, Schuldig? That's really irritating."  
  
"I know. That's why I do it, Bradley."  
  
"Ach, Schuldig! What are you doing to Brad?" Abby stood at the doorway, arms crossed.  
  
"Annoying him. What does it look like?"  
  
"Typical." Abby pushed her brother away. // If you're not careful, he'd probably shoot you, given half a chance. \\  
  
// Probably. But it's fun trying to get him to react.... And how do you know he'd shoot me? \\  
  
// Just a wild guess. \\  
  
Damn good wild guess, Schuldig thought to himself, as his sister smiled innocently at him while pushing him out of the room. Abby walked back over to the desk and took up any available space on it with her slight figure.  
  
"Why is it that you Emerssens like driving me to distraction?"  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"Depends. Schuldig's been doing it since we met, but you...you're a different kind of distraction. The good kind."  
  
"That's a contradiction in terms, Brad. You should know that."  
  
A smile graced Crawford's lips. "You're such a good influence on me, Abby. Sometimes I wonder how you and Schuldig could be related."  
  
Abby lay on the desk, staring at the ceiling. "Trust me, we're related. Believe it or not, Schu's not the only rebel in the family. Ask anyone back home, and they'll tell you I have a rebellious streak a mile wide!"  
  
"I don't doubt that. I don't doubt it at all. You're unlike any normal teenager, though. Your mannerisms are like that of a woman my age."  
  
Abby started to feel a little uncomfortable with where the conversation was headed. She decided to answer him, to hopefully shock him with the truth so that he wouldn't go near the subject again. "Being forced to grow up before your time isn't a good thing, you know. I was on the verge of becoming a prostitute at 14, what with all the money troubles we were having. I would have, had Schuldig not come when he did." You seem to have it so easy, she complained, in thought only.  
  
Much to her dismay, Crawford wasn't as shocked as she'd expected. "I'm glad he did save you from it. Otherwise, I don't think I'd have even met you." His gaze softened.  
  
Determined to get away from the subject, Abby asked, "Why do you and Schuldig fight so often?"  
  
"Personality clash."  
  
She propped herself up on her elbows. "What are we doing next weekend?"  
  
"Well, my dear, we are going to a presidential ball."  
  
"Even me?"  
  
"Yes, even you."  
  
"Can't wait! Good luck with getting Schu to wear a plain coloured suit, though. I'm off to pester Nagi." She kissed Crawford on the cheek.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Nagi! We're going for a walk!"  
  
"Who's 'we'?"  
  
"You and me! I wanna get some flowers for our room!" Abby stood in the living room, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
She and Nagi had decided to share a room. Although Crawford and Schuldig were not pleased with the idea of the two teens sleeping in the same room, they figured it was fairly safe, seeing as, to their knowledge, Nagi hadn't hit puberty yet. And damn, they were wrong.  
  
"Abby."  
  
She turned to Farf. "Ja?"  
  
"You're going to that flower shop, aren't you?  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Can you tell Tyler I'm glad he found me?"  
  
"Sure! And while I'm at it, I'll try to organise another visit."  
  
"That'd be good."  
  
Nagi finally emerged from his room wearing jeans and a blue long-sleeved top, a welcome change from the grey school uniform he usually wore.  
  
"We're going to that flower shop, the Koneko. They have really nice flowers, I'm told. Schu got me a bunch of roses from there yesterday."  
  
Nagi was beginning to think that Abby had ulterior motives. _That_ was the shop where his archrivals worked! But Abby didn't know. Or at least he didn't think so.  
  
"Hey Nags, I'm coming with you guys to that ball-thing next weekend."  
  
Nagi froze. "Are you? Did Crawford say so?"  
  
"Ja. Aren't you happy about it?"  
  
Nagi plastered on a fake smile, "Of course I'm happy about it. But it's...just...surprising. No! Not surprising as such, but..."  
  
"Nagi, halt die Klappe[1]."  
  
The message was clear enough, so he shut up for the remainder of the walk.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The shop was full, as usual. Ken was running around, watering plants. He didn't notice a puddle of water on the floor, and he slipped.  
  
"Oomph!"  
  
"Ne, Ken-kun! Are you alright?" In Omi's haste to help Ken to his feet, he slipped in the same puddle Ken did, and landed on top of him.  
  
Yohji was too busy laughing to help the boys, and Aya was too busy yelling to notice. Suddenly a pair of hands pulled Ken and Omi to their feet.  
  
"Tag![2]"  
  
"AAAHH!! It's the pyro again!" Ken attempted to run from Abby, but Yohji held him by the belt.  
  
"You're staying put, Kenken."  
  
Ken whimpered.  
  
"Baka," said Omi, shaking his head, "Anyhow, Abby. What would you like?"  
  
"Just looking for now," she replied, looking around for Nagi. Then she spotted Tyler, who appeared to be getting harassed by a girl. "Omi, who's the girl with Tyler?"  
  
"That would be Ouka Takatori, daughter of one Reiji Takatori."  
  
"Ah, a political icon. Lucky Tyler."  
  
"Not really..." Ken muttered under his breath.  
  
Abby didn't hear him. She was too busy yelling out, "GO FOR IT, TY!", making the already blushing boy blush even harder, and making Ouka giggle.  
  
"Maybe you should listen to her, Tyler," she said, smiling.  
  
Abby finally spotted Nagi and dragged him over. "Nagi, stop being anti- social. Come and talk!"  
  
There was an awkward silence as Nagi tried to think of something to say, but all that went through his head repeatedly was one word: Weiss.  
  
"Hi, Nagi!" Yohji attempted to break the silence.  
  
"Er...hi!" Nagi found it hard to think clearly, because he could feel their eyes boring into him. "Abby, have you decided on what flowers you want yet?"  
  
"I think I have. Why?"  
  
He whispered to her, "I left Farf unsecured."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, that's not a good thing..."  
  
"Ah. Okay," she said, turning to Aya, "I'd like these flowers, danke, Aya."  
  
Aya nodded and skilfully wrapped the chosen flowers.  
  
The forgotten fangirls looked on in disgusted fascination. What did this strange girl have that made her more special than them, the loyal fans?  
  
"There you go Abby. Have a nice day."  
  
To everyone's surprise, Abby gave each of the boys a kiss on the cheek, and walked out of the shop, holding Nagi's hand. Aya blushed slightly, but continued working like nothing had happened.  
  
Omi, ken and Tyler blushed wildly, and Yohji walked around the shop proudly, saying, "I knew she'd come to her senses. I knew it!"  
  
The fangirls were in an uproar, except for Ouka. She stared in awe at how someone could be so spontaneous. Tyler ran after Abby and Nagi.  
  
"Abby! Can you please give this letter to Jei?"  
  
"Of course, Ty. Oh, and he said he's glad you found him."  
  
Tyler smiled as he walked back to the shop. Abby dropped Nagi's hand momentarily to put the letter in her pocket.  
  
"Jei? Who's Jei?"  
  
"Farfarello. Tyler is Farf's little brother."  
  
"Really? How come I didn't know this earlier?"  
  
"Crawford doesn't even know. That's the reason Tyler came over yesterday. Schu did one of his mind scan things on Tyler because he had amnesia when he first arrived here."  
  
"Oh." Nagi held out his hand again and Abby gratefully took it.  
  
"I don't think I've ever told you this, Nagi, but you're my best friend. I feel like I can talk to you about anything."  
  
"Same here. Abby, I have something to give you."  
  
"Alright. What is it?"  
  
Nagi leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss. He looked away blushing.  
  
"Wow...You're full of surprises, aren't you?"  
  
Not another word was exchanged between the two, as they walked the rest of the way home in silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Schuldig pounced on Nagi as soon as he and Abby came through the door. Abby raced towards Farf's cell to avoid her brother's confrontation.  
  
"So Nagi, was your trip to the Koneko eventful?"  
  
"Go away, Schuldig, I'm watching TV."  
  
// It's a shame you forgot to put your shields up, chibi...\\  
  
Uh-oh. That meant that...  
  
// Ja, I know your little secret. If Brad were to find out...\\  
  
Nagi threw Schuldig into the closest wall he could find. // That's all the warning I'm giving you, Schuldig. \\  
  
// I'm might just tell him anyway. \\  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Bradley! Nagi kissed Abby today!"  
  
Crawford arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really? I should have seen this coming. Can you call Abby for me?"  
  
A moment later, "Done. I'll leave you two alone, shall I?" Schuldig smirked and left the room.  
  
Abby appeared at the doorway. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes, about a little mishap that occurred today, between you and Nagi."  
  
Abby looked shocked for a moment, and then she realised what he meant. "It was nothing. It was just as much of a surprise to me as it is to you. It's not that big a deal."  
  
"It is to me."  
  
That was a slap in the face, and Abby lost her temper. "Look, Brad, I don't need you to act like a parent around me. As far as I'm concerned, I have no parents! Whatever happened today is just mine and Nagi's business, not yours!"  
  
Abby fled the office before Crawford could stop her.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Nagi was asleep when she ran into the room, sobbing. He was woken up by the sound.  
  
"Abby? What's the matter?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Come here," he said gently, and she lay next to him in the bed.  
  
He put his arms around her comfortingly, and pulled her close.  
  
"Nags, when did life get so tough?"  
  
"I don't know," he answered honestly, "but for now, try to get some sleep."  
  
Abby snuggled down under the covers against Nagi, and she was glad for people like him.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
CHAPPY 5 DONE!!!!!!  
  
Go, review!  
  
I know you want to.... =O]  
  
....I'm sorry, I'm completely and utterly happy today. I DOWNLOADED GACKT AND MIYAVI VIDCLIPS!!!!!!! WOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Email me if you wanna know where I got em.  
German Translations [1]-Shut up [2]-Hi!  
Oh, and go and read Cyclone's fic, Second Chances. It's massively cool! You're missing out if you don't!  
~Blue Silhouette~ 


	7. Part six

DISCLAIMER: Don't own the boys pouts, but I seriously am working on how to approach the relevant people to own them! Or at least Schwarz. Well, that may not happen...  
  
I own Abby and I-luv-Kairi owns Tyler and Fleur. Fear us! We are unstoppable! We are the best! We are absolutely flipping loony!!! *is belted in the head by Persia, using Takatori's patented GolfClub Attack©* *is dazed* Nyeh.....  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Unknown-Part Six  
When Nagi woke up, Abby was still snuggled against him. He sighed. Successfully untangling himself, he padded down the hallway and into the kitchen for breakfast. Schuldig and Farf were awake abnormally early. Nagi glared at Schuldig.  
  
"You told him, didn't you?"  
  
Schuldig just smirked. Suddenly he was wrenched upwards, and found himself pressed against the ceiling.  
  
"DIDN'T YOU?!"  
  
"Nagi, let him go." Farfarello was standing behind Nagi, both hands firmly placed on his shoulders.  
  
"No, Farf."  
  
"Nagi, please. Let me deal with him." Nagi came face to face with Abby, who ran a hand tiredly through her slightly messy red hair.  
  
"But-"  
  
"He's _my_ brother."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Nagi released his hold on the telepath, letting him drop the full 12ft to the floor.  
  
"Ow! I'm delicate, you know!"  
  
Nagi snorted. "I'm going to get ready for school."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
On the way to his own room, Nagi stopped by Crawford's room.  
  
"Crawford, next time you have a problem with something I do, talk to me, not Abby."  
  
"Watch it, Nagi," Crawford snarled, "I may not be so forgiving next time."  
  
Nagi resisted the urge to throw Crawford out the window, and continued on to his room.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Schuldig! What the hell did you think you were doing yesterday by telling Crawford what happened?!"  
  
Whoa, he thought, she called him Crawford. She must be pissed. "I thought he had a right to know."  
  
"Well, he didn't! Whatever happened yesterday is between me and Nagi, NO ONE ELSE!!"  
  
"Abby, settle down," said Farf.  
  
"Why? Why should I?"  
  
Farf pulled her close to him, and she buried her face in his chest.  
  
"I hate brothers," she managed to mumble.  
  
Schuldig stopped smirking and became serious. "Oh, Abby. I didn't mean to get you in trouble with Crawford."  
  
"You have a big mouth," Abby and Farf said in unison.  
  
Farfarello smirked slightly, and Schuldig hugged his sister.  
  
"I get bored too easy," he complained.  
  
"Why don't you go clubbing?"  
  
"What, in the middle of the day?"  
  
"Ja, go to one of those 24-hour clubs, or something."  
  
Schuldig considered this. "That's not a bad idea, actually. I'll do that as soon as I take you and Nagi to school."  
  
Abby stopped mid-step. "Bist du wirklich sicher, das ist eine gute Idee?[1]"  
  
"Nein, but I'll do it anyway."  
  
Abby sighed, "Okay. I'll be down in five."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Nagi, are you decent? I need to get ready!"  
  
"Come in."  
  
Abby stepped into the room. Nagi was sitting at the computer, already dressed.  
  
"Well, don't turn around, I'm getting changed."  
  
Before Nagi could answer, Abby was dressed in jeans and a top that completely bared her stomach. Nagi hadn't seen Abby in this outfit before, and he found it hard to speak.  
  
"So, you like my outfit?"  
  
Because of his inability to speak, Nagi just nodded.  
  
"Gut[2]. Oh, Schu's driving us to school. Come on, let's go."  
On the way down the hall, Abby stopped by Crawford's room.  
  
"Brad, you acted like a little kid over what happened yesterday. You're better than that! And I know you can hear me; don't pretend that you're asleep."  
  
Crawford's hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her backwards. Abby let out a strangled yelp, and bit him on the wrist.  
  
"You little vampire!" Crawford sucked on his wrist where Abby had drawn blood.  
  
"It was self-inflicted. You deserved that for getting mad at the slightest little thing. Anyhow, I'm going. You'd better behave."  
  
"I always behave."  
  
Abby rolled her eyes and kissed him gently.  
Her last stop was Farf.  
  
"Hey 'Jei', I have something for you that I forgot to give you yesterday."  
  
Abby handed Farf the letter Tyler gave her. Farf skimmed it, and grinned.  
  
"I knew he was gifted."  
  
"....Okay. I'm going now. See ya later."  
  
With a quick-speed kiss, Abby was gone.  
Schuldig unlocked the car, and let the two teenagers in.  
  
// Nags....I'm...I'm sorry about yesterday. \\  
  
// It's a bit late for that now, Schuldig. \\  
  
Nagi stared out the window for the remainder of the trip, letting the silence wash over him to calm his nerves. There was only so much the young telekinetic could handle.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Abby! Nagi!"  
  
Omi and Tyler's cheerful faces were the first things Abby and Nagi saw when they arrived at school. Schuldig held Nagi back a moment while Abby ran over to the boys.  
  
"Chibi, don't do anything that'd make Abby suspicious. Treat Bombay nicely."  
  
When Nagi nodded and jumped out of the car, Schuldig called out, "Play nice, kids!"  
  
He drove off, loud music pumping out of the car speakers, creating an all- round disturbance. Abby loved her brother for those little quirks that made him the ultimate rebel in her eyes[A/N: I'm a sucker for sap].  
  
"So, Tyler, been snagged by Ouka yet, or is there hope for the rest of us?"  
  
Tyler went bright red.  
  
"I'll answer for him," Omi offered, "the answer's no. But personally, I think he likes her as well." Omi gave Abby a sly wink.  
  
"What?! Omi! No!"  
  
Omi ducked just out of Tyler's reach, then Tyler tackled him to the ground. Nagi and Abby looked on, amused.  
  
"Abby, should we split them up? It doesn't seem fair that Omi's up against someone as big as Tyler," said Nagi.  
  
"Ja, maybe we should. I'll let you do it. You're the telekinetic, after all, not me."  
  
"Do you really think it's a good idea to use my gift in such a public crowded place?"  
  
"What else do you use it for? What's the point of having a gift if you don't use it once in a while?"  
  
I use it more than you know, Abby, he thought, and then out loud, he said, "I DO use it! At home, though."  
  
"Well, I will then."  
  
"Iie, Abby! Don't!" Nagi held Abby back before she could do anything. She was getting frustrated.  
  
"What is it this time?!"  
  
"Just...don't, that's all I ask."  
  
Abby sighed. "Okay, I'll do it the manual way."  
  
Abby tickled Tyler to make him let go of Omi, who lay on the grass, breathing hard. "That was exhausting."  
  
"I hate tickle torture," Tyler whimpered.  
  
He was then approached by a group of guys and girls.  
  
"Hey, Tyler, why do you hang around that freak?" The apparent leader of the group pointed at Abby, sneering.  
  
"She's my friend, that's why!" Tyler stood beside Abby, who glared daggers at the group.  
  
"Leave her alone, Kai!" Omi demanded.  
  
"She's a good person!" Nagi added, "We'd rather hang around her than you!"  
  
"Ooh, and the short one speaks up."  
  
"Yeah, your point?"  
  
"We might just have to deal with you."  
  
5 of Kai's friends headed towards Nagi.  
  
"Nagi, watch out!"  
  
Nagi was pushed out of the way by Tyler, who directed a blast at the six boys and sent them flying.  
  
The group retreated, stopping only to help Kai to his feet.  
  
"Whoa, that was weird!" Omi exclaimed, now used to the fact that he was surrounded by psychics.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The rest of the week ran smoothly. Kai and his friends left Tyler, Abby, Omi and Nagi alone, but they were known as the freaks from then on.  
  
"Hey, Abby," Tyler said on Friday after school, "What are you doing tomorrow night?"  
  
"Ah, I'm busy. Entschuldigung. Warum?[3]"  
  
"Doesn't matter. I'll see you on Monday."  
  
"Ja, see ya."  
  
Abby and Nagi walked over to the car park where Schuldig was waiting.  
  
"Hey Ty, what were you going to ask Abby?" Omi asked, smiling.  
  
"Just if she wanted to come with us to the ball tomorrow night, but she's busy."  
  
"Oh. Never mind, we'll see her on Monday."  
  
"Yeah, Monday."  
  
"And besides, I heard Ouka's gonna be there..."  
  
"Omi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up."  
Omi poked his tongue out at Tyler.  
German Translations  
  
[1]-Are you really sure that's a good idea? [2]-Good. [3]-Sorry. Why?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
There ya go, Tyler! The chappy you've been waiting for! Sorry it took so long, though. You know me, a tad on the lazy side...^^;;;  
  
Anyhow, to the rest of you who were waiting for this chappy, I did it!  
  
So please, Read Review, and send Cookies.  
  
Danke schoen! (I can't find my 'o' with the umlauts[the two dots on top, just in case you were wondering.], and I'm too lazy to walk over to the piece of paper Blu-Tack©-ed to my mirror. And besides, I gotta go to bed soon. )  
  
~Blue Silhouette~ 


End file.
